


Everlark/THG Drabble Buffet!

by albinokittens300



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cupcakes, Drabbles, F/M, First birthdays, Fluff, Gen, Short and Sweet Fics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Place for all my loose Everlark/The Hunger Games Drabbles (fics with anything from 100-500 words that don't fit into another fic). All of them are not directly connected but take place in canon unless explicitly said otherwise. Mostly fluffy, but can be anything and is perpetually open to suggestions. Can't promise everything, but will say it never hurts to tell me any ideas that you have!Enjoy!
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Cupcakes!

**Author's Note:**

> About time I got a place for drabbles like this, but yay! Here it is. Basically an Everlark/thg drabble dump for your pursuing. Recently got some fluffy Everlark prompts on Tumblr so do enjoy some of this sweetness. This first one asked for Everlark with some cupcakes and this happened :). 
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy reading it :). Please leave a Kudos or Comment if you feel so inclined!

“I just don’t get it,” Katniss says as they pick through the small tray on the floor beside them. The fire illuminates her partner just barely.

“What is there not to get? It’s a miniature cake!” He replies, half laughing.

“But...why? What’s the point.” Her eyes pick up the frosted, cup-shaped baked good Peeta had made for them tonight. Eyeing it critically before peeling the paper from the sides and nibbling on it. Of course, she knew what they were, but they had never entirely made sense to her.

“Is Katniss Everdeen relinquishing her sweet tooth?” Peeta teases.

“I just think if you want cake, make a whole one...not this tiny thing!” She responds through half a mouth full.

Peeta just chuckles. Katniss may be too stubborn to admit she enjoys cupcakes, but that’s perfectly fine by him when she is in such a pleasant mood.


	2. Willows First Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and last one of these drabbles I have at the moment. I was asked for something with Toastbaby Girls first birthday, and was happy to oblige with this!
> 
> Again, I hope you all enjoy! And leave a Comment or Kudo if you like! If you would like more, dropping the suggestion to me in the comments or sending me an ask on Tumblr (@mellarked-katnisseverdeen) would never hurt!

Katniss waves Effie goodbye and returns to the living room. The setting sun is darkening the room, but she can see Peeta cradling little Willow on the couch. She settles next to the, leaning her tired head on his shoulder and watching Willow drift off.

“Sees all the chaos thoroughly wore her out,” Peeta whispers. She hums in agreement.

“It was a big party for a one-year-old,” Katniss says. “But I think she had fun, too. Seeing my Mom again, that made her day, I think.” Peeta agrees and wraps his arms around her when Willow fully slumped against his chest.

They agree wordlessly to stay there for a moment, enjoy the peace and quiet after the long day of celebrating their daughter’s first birthday. Johanna, Gale, and their twins join them for the day, as well as Effie, Annie, and Finn. Katniss’s mother was here and planned to stay for a week with them, but was on the porch.

A year ago, this seemed so far away, but as Katniss drifts off listening to Peeta’s heart and Willows slow, rhythmic breathing, it looks like this couldn’t be better.


End file.
